Never give up!
by Lucifer Morningstar 1
Summary: Danny Phantom and his friends are back in the center of events. This time they have to fight with the two most evil among their enemies. But will Danny be able to do this alone? Will he succumb to his emotions? At the critical moment his old friends come to the aid and as always defeated evil. PS: The original idea for this story is from BlueDragon007. My story is just a continue.


**Phantom utopia and Amity Park**

Last month since Plazmius tried to destroy the world. He was actually almost succeeded. But now everything is as usual. Phantom utopia recover quickly. Once repaired the damage, the city was once again beautiful, as well as in construction. Ghosts live in peace and understanding. Hostile spirits are not allowed in the city.

The day was coming to an end. Danny was already done with his duties and was returning to the palace. He reached the bedroom window of Sam and knocked.

"Well, how was your day, your Majesty?" Sam asked, chuckling.

"You know how it is: works works works!" Danny laughed.

"I still find it's strange" Sam looked out the window.

"What?" Danny went to her.

"Everything! Look! We are 14 and already manage an entire world. "She said thoughtfully.

"I had not thought about it. But now you said it was right. "he said embarrassed . He thought Sam is not happy with their new lifestyle.

"But it's cool," smiled Sam "In fact, I no longer counting the days. When we have to go back to the Earth? "

She and Danny decided to return to her parents for one week every month.

"Relax, we are go back tomorrow" Danny hugged her.

In Amity Park situation has also long had normalized. People are no longer afraid of Danny. The town was rebuilt. Some ghosts were seated in the human world and get along with people. Danny's and Sam's parents waited them with impatience. They did not want to move to live in the Ghost Zone.

The next morning Sam and Danny arrived as promised. They were greeted at the gate by his parents.

"Welcome, dear! We are glad that you made it back! "Maddie cried and kissed her son.

"Come on, let me, strangle me!" Complained Danny.

"What are you going to do this week, children?" Demanded to know Jack.

"We have planned a small stroll through the woods near the town" Danny answered it, then muttered, "and later have to make up the educational material that I missed."

"I can not believe! You will learn? "Chuckled Jazz.

"Do not remind me! Sam convinced me that education is important!" He growled and glared his "wife".

"I will not change my mind as scary to look at me!" Sam let a victorious smile.

"Very funny!" Danny frowned and made everyone laugh.

"Come on, Danny! We must come to my parents and Tucker. Did you forget?

"Well, here I come! Mom, Dad, see you later!

"Until recently, honey!" His mother hugged him again and young come.

Danny decided he must first visited parents of Sam. They decided to go on foot for a change. Danny was tired of flying, Sam also. Along the way people looked at them with undisguised curiosity- some enjoyed their and smiling warm, while others are still afraid and fled in another direction. At one time he went against a crowd of seven-year-olds who once saw them leaping for joy and ran to Danny.

"You're Danny Phantom, right?" Asked a girl named Susie. It sounded timid, but also excited.

"Yes." He said, and children receipts.

"May I have an autograph? Please! "Said a boy named Jim.

"No, me first!" Said his friend Tom impatiently.

"Road to the ladies! I'm first! "cried his sister Mary.

"Relax, will be signing autographs for all!" Danny said and winked at Sam "I did not expect so much attention!"

"Began meeting. Now you are a big star and you've got a lot of fans. "Sam chuckled while gledalashe how Danny is trying to deal with kids.

 **Too easy fights**

After being rescued by the children, Danny and Sam continued on their way. Soon they came to Sam's house. Sam walked to the door of the house but Danny hesitated.

"Enter. I'll wait here. "

"Why?"

"It was better to stay here. You know that me and your parents are not in a very good relationship. I do not want to provoke a third world war. "Danny laughed.

"Well, as you want." Said Sam entered.

Inside it was warm and cosily- according to her parents. For Sam it was too colorful and not liked it. But now she was glad to return. In the living room her mother Pamela, her father Jeremy Manson and her grandmother waiting for her.

"Hello, dear! We are glad to be back! "Her mother hugged her.

"No need for that hugs!" Complained Sam irritably. It was not given to these things.

"How long are you here? And where is your "husband"? "Her father asked with irony.

"We plan to stay a week. Danny is outside. Waiting for me. "Replied Sam embarrassment. She knew where her father beat with these words, so she quick to change the subject, "And how are you? How is life here? "

"Here everything is normal. We have not changed. All of us is wrong except us miss. You still black? Come with me! I've bought a very cute dress! "Said her mother excitedly and walked to one of the rooms.

A minute later she returned with a small pink lace dress, soft as silk, on which were red hearts.

"Well, do you like it?"

"Yes, you really have not changed. When finally you will understand that I do not like pink? "Sam tried to speak calmly.

"If she likes to wear black, let's wear black. Give up already. "Grandmother smiled and winked at her.

"Thank you, Grandma!" Sam said and kissed her grandmother. "I will go."

"But I just come!" Protested her mother.

"Goodbye!" Sam quickly ended the conversation and went out to Danny.

"Well, how did it go?"

"My parents never changed. Let's go!"

Danny had promised Sam walk and they went to a grove outside the town. The season was spring. The trees bloomed. Nature awakens. There was a large clear river that ran through the forest. Danny and Sam were in the boat and passed through the river.

"Do you like the forest?" Danny asked.

"Yes, it is good. Although no fan of this diversity. At least it is different from the zone. Anyway. Let's enjoy the break. What can go wrong? "

After a little blue mist go out of Danny's mouth and he looked out of habit.

"Should you ask?" Then he saw the shadow of Johnny 13 "Oh, great! Now I have to straighten with this one. Going ghost! "Shouted Danny and transformed in Danny Phantom.

He began to fight with the shadow. Several times sprinkled it to smithereens, but then he together again. Danny had enough and threw it into the water and the shadow disappeared. Then Johnny came on his motorcycle.

"I almost forgot you. What are you want, Johnny? "Danny asked irritably.

"Just relaxing. By watching you do the same. "He glanced down. then hit the boat it's over.

"Sam!" Danny flyed down and pulled Sam out of the river, although it was not deep. then resume the battle "So you relax, right? Go and do it elsewhere! In other words- go away from me! "Said Danny and overthrows him down to earth with an one attack. then took his into Fenton thermos "Goodbye."

"This hell does he want?" Sam asked, puzzled.

"I have no idea. Though we're not going to be able to continue the walk. The boat was destroyed. "Danny sighed.

"Anyway. Let's go home. "Sam assured him.

They went to Danny's house. They stayed there for the night. In the morning, Danny prepared to go to school (great difficulty). Suddenly he again felt near by ghost.

 **Preparation for holiday**

"Who did it is now?" Danny cried. He stepped forward and caught in a net.

"Hello again, ghost kid! You have not forgotten me? "Before it appeared Skalar.

"How can I forget you when you not giving me such an opportunity?" He tried to leave, but the network was blocking his ghostly powers "Jazz, a little help?"

"Immediately!" Jazz broke the net with a weapon and release his brother.

"Now it's better! To see you now! "Danny started fighting with Skalkar. He defeated him for several seconds, and brought him back to the Ghost Zone. "Strange. It was too easy. Well, no matter. Thanks, Jazz!"

"No need. Let's go!"

"All right, scram!" And he flew to school "Casper"

Once Danny disappeared from sight Jazz, Sam and Tucker sat in the living room.

"Jazz, where are your parents?" Sam asked impatiently.

"They will come soon." She answered it.

"Okay. We can begin. Does anyone have any ideas how to organize a Danny's birthday? "Sam wanted to know.

"The birthday is tomorrow.We must plan this early. "Said Tucker.

At this time, the door opened and Jack and Maddie entered the room.

"Sorry we're late, kids. Missed something? "Shouted Jack.

"No, absolutely nothing. We have no ideas. "Jazz said desperately.

"To make things in order. First, where will the party be? "Maddie took matters into her own hands.

"Um ... we can do it in ghostly zone. The large square in Phantom Utopia is very big and is suitable. "Sam said thoughtfully.

"Who will attend?" Maddy continued with questions.

"We, you and ... all the spirits in the zone. Dani can come too, if we find her. "Tucker said.

"Who is Dani?" Jack asked.

"Danny's cousin." Replied Sam.

"But he has no cousin!" Maddie cried in astonishment.

"Does not matter. To continue! "Interrupted Jazz.

"What will be the decoration?" Said Tucker.

"Ghosts will take care." Sam chuckled.

She went to the ghostly phone and called Frostbayt. He commanded him to proclaim everywhere that the King's birthday and to prepare a great feast in the square.

"We will do everything possible to be able to make a great good." Replied the ghost.

"We have to find a way to take you Danny zone without it suspicious."

"Do not worry! I have an idea. " Frosbayt said and closed.

During this time, Danny was in school and fretted over the lessons. He was alone in a classroom and Lensar his babbling some things. Other students had physical and did not know that Danny is in school. Otherwise they would be with him for autographs. But there was no one to save him from learning.

"Where do qualify, Fenton?" Mr. Lensar interrupted his thoughts, "I do not care that you saved the world! Begin to learn! Did you hear at least one word of what I said?

"Well ... no, but already beginning to listen." Danny said. then again he felt the near by ghost.

At this time he saw Tehnas who was ready to attack. Danny jumped up and transformed.

"And what do you want? What is wrong with everyone? "Danny is annoyed.

"I was told you kid, but Tehnas 2.0 does not reveal his plans!" He said, and hit him with ektoblast.

He raised a lot of noise and all the students came to watch.

"I do not know why you conspired to ruin my vacation, but you can't! Get out of here! "Danny him down and shut him up in his thermos.

All they flew and he barely managed to get away. Then he went home.

 **Old enemies**

During this time, the house still discussing Danny's birthday. Most things were clarified: the place- Phantom Utopia; guests- all ghosts; decorations- ghosts will cater; Time- 12: 00h. Not knowing only one gift pollution in the atmosphere.

"Will ghost give him anything?" Asked Tucker.

"Yes, but we have to give him anything too. However, we are his family. "Said Maddy.

"What do we give him? He can have everything. "Tucker said thoughtfully.

"He wanted to become an astronaut, right? It may be something to this. "Jazz offer.

Sam stared thoughtfully out the window. Wondering what to gift. And then it hit her idea. Of course! How not thought earlier! It just would have shared his idea when he saw Danny is set around the corner.

"Danny is back! Spread out somewhere. "Sam shouted and hurried to turn.

Danny burst into the room and went to Sam.

"Did you miss me?" Danny held her.

"No, on the contrary. I rested a little. "Sam chuckled.

"Fascinating!" Danny pretended to be offended.

"Leave it now. How was school?

"Well ... Lensar scolded me, I fight with Tehnas and signing autographs!" Danny laughed.

"So you have fun! Come on! Time for dinner. "

The next morning they all woke up in the mood. A little later letter arrived from ghostly courier for Danny. He took it and began to read.

"Please excuse us for disturbing you, but you need us. We need to discuss important issues and we need your views on urgent issues. by Ghostly Council "

"What happened? I told them not to bother me this week! Ouch! I have to go. I'll be back soon! "He said and flew through the portal to the Ghost Zone.

He arrived at Phantom Utopia. He walked through the square but did not saw the decoration. It was invisible. Then he went to the Ghost Council.

"What happened? Something important? "Asked Danny slightly worried.

"Yes, something important, but we will not discuss it here. Come with me! "Said Frostbayt mysteriously and took Danny to the square.

A huge curtain hid from sight all humans and ghosts that had gathered. Frostbayt raised the curtain and Danny saw...

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! "Cried all people and ghost the square and began to applaud their king.

Danny was stunned. Of all the problems he had forgotten even his birthday. He had not expected such a thing. Stepped forward.

"Thank you! Thanks to everyone who helped me to get here, but especially the family and friends who have always supported me in everything! Thank you! "Fired deafening applause" Now it's time to party! "

Music spread around the city. All began to be merry. Sam prepare to give your gift to Danny.

"Happy birthday!" She whispered, and handed him a gift.

Danny took the gift and prepare to open. Ghosts and people danced around them. Everything was wonderful. But this lasted only a moment. There was a deafening thunder scene and burst into flames. Everyone looked up and they speechless – over them were flyed Vlad Plasmius and Dark Danny. They began to shoot at the square. More fearful ghosts ran away, and the rest took a fighting stance.

"Long time no see. Remember me? Had forgotten me, right? "Dark Danny said treacherous and hit Danny with a powerful attack.

"Yes, I was forgotten you. Why you had to remind me about yourself? And seriously- you work with Vlad? As we are not the same, he is our enemy! "Shouted Danny.

"Not anymore. The enemy of my enemy is my friend! "Grinned brazenly Dark Danny threw another attack. Plasmius also joined him.

"Can not you just get out of my life!" Shouted Danny and attacked Plasmius

"No, Daniel, this time you will not be easy away from us!" Said Vlad and threw a punch Danny fell on the ground.

"Consider this warning! You'll be afraid! Bad things ahead! We'll be back! "Said Vlad and he and Dark Danny disappeared.

 **Catastrophic explosion**

When the hostile ghosts vanished Danny recovered quickly and turned to the ghosts.

"Do not panic! Everybody stay calm! "Danny said, although he was not calm 'Everybody went home! Ghostly Board convened immediately! Mom, Dad, retractable. Sam, go to the palace. "Ordered Danny and flew to the boardroom.

All filled his orders and left. Danny and higher ghosts sat and discussed what happened.

"How is it possible? How did they escape? "Asked Danny. (his voice was more worried than angry, because he knew that the ghost with whom talks are much wiser than him) "Clockwork, you keeped them. What happened? How they are pulled? "

"I checked. One of the observers betrayed us. I want to ask him for an explanation, but he was hided. "Explained Clockwork.

"They are already gone. Do not wonder how they were freed, and think about how to close them again. "Advise them Frostbayt.

"You're right. I propose to defend the city with a shield against ghosts. "said Danny" Only I will be able to come and go. I do not know whether it is right. What do you think?"

"I think the idea is good. We'll do it. Who will take up the shield?" Frostbayt demanded to know.

"Dad will take care." Danny replied readily.

"The shield will not suffice. You'll need someone to guard. I will put my people to keep. "Said Walker.

"Ghosts should be prepared. We will equip more brave. Will act in danger. I go to my father. You take care of things here. "Danny charged and flew to the portal. the way he thought "Only those missing. I hope that we will be able to organize in time and beat them! "Soon Danny was in the lab.

"Daddy?" Called Danny his father. beans on the table a note which read as follows: "Get ready, Daniel! Nobody is safe. Expect the unexpected! Plasmius "

Danny gasped. He knew where Vlad fights with these words, and quickly telephoned the palace.

"What will you command, Great?" Said one of his servants.

"I want to increase the security front room of Sam. No one can enter or escape without my knowledge! "Danny told.

Then Daniel went to his parents.

"Dad, we need help. Will help us make a shield against the ghosts of the city. Mom, Jazz, you will also come to the palace. Here is not safe. I'll call and Tucker to come.

"If you think it will be best to do it."Jazz smiled, and his parents nodded in agreement.

They just would go to the Ghost zone when Danny's phone rang. He answered.

"Hello, Daniel! Where are you? They've been looking around the palace. Your girlfriend does not know anything. "Laughed Plasmius.

"If you hurt her, I ...

"You aren't in position to threaten anyone, Daniel! Well, I'll go."

Danny is angry but also scared.

"You stay here. I'll be back!

He flew to Phantom Utopia as quickly as possible. He hoped to arrive on time. Soon he saw the city. The castle was so near… But then Plasmius and Dark Danny crossed his way.

"Where is Sam?" Shouted Danny.

"Sorry, but you're late!" Dark Danny laughed triumphantly. He pressed a button, the castle exploded and ghosts disappeared again.

"Nooo !" shouted Danny (he knew that Sam was in the palace).

 **Ray of hope**

Danny flew stunned the palace. It was completely destroyed and the shadowy guard tried to extinguish the flames. Danny flew them.

"How did this happen?" Shouted Danny "I told you no one enters ?!"

"Forgive me, great, but it was too late. I went to call all guards, but they attacked us. " said of the guards.

Danny asked for an explanation of recently laid on Walker.

"You said that your guards will keep the city? Where were they while ghosts entered into the city? "Asked angrily Danny.

"There are noticed. Already punished them! "Said Walker.

"You punished them? And what? This will not turn back time ! "shouted Danny and flew back to the castle.

The fire was extinguished, but the palace was razed to the ground. Danny began rummaging through the ruins, hoping that Sam may be a life- somewhere underneath. But how more he looked, how more he desperate. Search everywhere, but Sam was gone. Danny struggled with tears welling in him, but finally gave up and wept. Around him were many ghosts who cried with him, but he told them to go.

A week went by. Danny had brought their parents in case. They were in a hidden location outside the city and guarded them closely.

Everything was upside down. Vlad Plasmius and Dark Danny destroying the Phantom Utopia. Ghosts could not stop them. The organization missed.

Danny go back to his home in Amity Park. He had no power to return. He could not believe that Sam is gone, although it proved otherwise. Ghost had searched the entire zone but did not find her. He did not know how to continue. He had already lost all hope. Without him, the zone could not stoped against enemies. That was the purpose of Plasmius- remove Danny from its path. He was hit where it hurts most.

The next day a letter arrived from the Ghost Zone to Danny.

"I will not ask you to return the Great. I have to show you something important. I believe that once you see it yourself you will want to return. by Clockwork "

"How would I go? How will I look him? So I ran away. "Danny asked nervously.

He arrived at the Clockwork's castle. He stood outsside and hesitated to enter. Then the door opened and the ghost of time invited him to enter. Danny was embarrassed because he knew that he was disappointed when he left. To his surprise Clockwork said something completely different.

"I'm glad you still come, Great. I will not blame you, because I agree with your decision. "

"I'm sorry. I mustn't ran away. But I could not ...

"No need to explain. I understand. "Interrupted Clockwork" Come with me! I'll show you something. "He said and took Danny to one screen. "It's yourself, after 10 years! Usually I not show anyone what will happen, but now it will be better for you to know. "

Danny looked at the screen. He saw himself standing in a room. The walls were blue, on the the floor was white carpet, and he stood on a bloody red bed. This place very much like Sam's room in the palace, but the bed was for two. Danny was silent and thoughtful. Then knock on the door. Danny opened and Sam entered in his black dress.

"You are so beautiful!" Danny held her.

"Decisions little to rig. For quite some time we have been on Earth. I decided to wear something more formal. "Sam chuckled.

"You know, just go to the movies, right?" Danny laughed.

Then the was opened and in the room entered a four-year boy and began hopping.

"Come on, Dad! We'll miss the movie! "He said and began to pull Danny's arm.

"Okay, let's go," said Danny and the three flew.

The screen went out and Clockwork smiled.

"This is your future! And still not changed. "

"So Sam is still alive?" Danny asked hopefully.

"Yes, she is alive." Confirm Clockwork.

"But how is that possible? The castle blows up? "

"She was not in the palace." Explained Clockwork.

"They were deceived me! They will pay! "Danny said menacingly," I should get something from home. I'll be back soon! "Danny promised and flew to the portal.

 **Last Battle**

Danny flew quickly over ghost zone and within minutes was in the laboratory of his parents.

"So ... I will take some weapons. Will armed some of the ghosts and we will fight together. But we will be less. "He mused aloud," These weapons do not affect, those good for nothing, but for those I'm not sure. Damn it! I barely managed to defeat them separately but are now together! I will not do it alone. "

He took more powerful weapons and headed for the gate. Then the door creaked. Danny turned and prepared for battle.

"Who's there?" Danny cried, but there was no answer. "Show yourself!"

"Okay, we show up!" Laughed a familiar voice.

The door opened fully and Dani, Jenn and James entered the room.

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked, surprised.

"Are not you happy to see us?" Jenn smiled "We are here to help."

"It may very dangerous and ...

"Those we do not go! Come and point! Nobody can hang with my cousin! "Said Dani threatening.

"Do not waste time! Let's go and beat them again-forever! "Offered James.

"Thank you, friends!" Smiled Danny "Let's go!"

He gave up the weapons- they were no longer needed, and flew with his friends to the Ghost Zone. Approached Phantom Utopia, but Danny suddenly stopped.

"I'm stupid! Where are we going? I do not know where to look. "Danny sighed.

"Do not give up! You know them best. Where can they be? "Jenn encourage it.

"Hmm ... in most cases Plasmius is not stupid. He will not go to his home, because it's obvious. Yet it was a billionaire. He'll need something as majestic castle ...! The castle of the previous ghost king! "Figured Danny.

"The place is not a lot open to hiding?" Questioned James.

"Castles are many secret corridors. The location is excellent. "Danny assured him.

"Let's go then!" Cried Dani decisively.

They flew to the palace. Soon they came and went. Danny led the way up. They heard voices and they stopped. The voices coming from a room. Inside were Plasmius and Dark Danny and talked.

"We'll do it tomorrow! I bet bombs throughout the city. "Said Danny Dark.

"We will blow all if they refuse to obey! Then the Earth will fall at our feet! "Chuckled Plazmius.

"So that was their goal! They want to manage everything and everyone! Well, it's not going to happen! "Danny whispered angrily," Jenn, Dani will distract you Dark Danny? James and me will deal with Plasmius! "

"As you say, Danny!" Agreed Dani.

"I thought I heard a noise." Said Plasmius.

"I'll go take a look!" Said Dark Danny and left.

"We will rule the world! There were no obstacles in our way! "Laughed viciously Plasmius.

At the same moment he heard a deafening noise and Danny and James burst into the room.

"Actually the obstacles returned!" Said Danny and attack Plasmius.

"Oh, Daniel! I almost forgot about you!" Plasmius said and strike back and down James.

"Stay away from my frieds!" Danny cried and prepared to fire.

Plasmius do the same. Their attacks are met. Both were equally strong and no one could prevail.

"Give up already! This is your end! "Laughed Plasmius.

"Never!" Said Danny.

Then James woke-up and saw what was happening. He focused his energy against Plazmius. He already had two strong opponents and was not able to win. His forces weakened and attack him down and then make him disappear. That was the end for him.

"Good job! With this we did! "Rejoiced James.

"With this, yes. But the other is still here! Go to help Dani and Jenn! "Danny said.

"Let's hurry!" Agreed James and they flew out of the room.

 **The fun continues**

Danny and James started looking girls through countless corridors of the castle and finally found them in one of the towers. They arrived just on time- Dani and Jenn were joined forces in a large shield that every moment would fall under the pressure of the attack of the Dark Danny.

"Hey, ugly! Fight with someone from your class! "Shouted Danny and knocked him down with an one attack.

"Are you okay?" James asked worriedly.

"Oh, yes. Time coming. "Jenn smiled.

"I expected to be back!" Chuckled Dark Danny and attacked Danny, who fell to the ground and gritted his teeth "Who are your friends?" He asked angrily and prepared to hit them too.

"It concerns you!" Danny said and protect his friends with a shield.

"Danny, you can't defeated him alone. You have to attack him together! "Said Dani decisively.

"You're right. We will attack now. Me and Dani will attack now and James and Jenn will attack him from behind. "Danny said and charged both with Dani attacked.

Dark Danny also attacked. James and Jen become invisible and sneak up on him. Then they hit him in the back with a very powerful punch. Danny and Dani continued his attack until he does not evaporate as Plasmius.

"We did it! We win!" Cried joyfully Jenn, but then she remembered something "Where's Sam?"

"To the dungeons!" Danny said and flew toward followed by others.

They started to walk around the prison. Nothing in sight. And before them stood firmly bolted door.

"This door is too bulletproof for my taste!" Said James and he overthrows the door with one attack.

Intuition them was misled and Sam really was there unscathed.

"Sam! Are you ok? "He asked and hugged her.

"Yes, I'm fine. I see you too. I knew you not to lie. "She smiled.

"Come on, pigeons! Let's go! "Urged them laugh James.

"You're right. Let's get out of here! "Danny laughed.

They left the castle and flew to Phantom Utopia. There Danny gathered all the ghosts and make an important announcement.

"Friends! Now you can rest. Evil is defeated. Forever! "Erupted in cheers after this statement. after the crowd calmed down a little Danny continued, "I'm sorry I took so much. I want to thank those who helped me to stand up again and fight. Now, let's rebuild the city and make it shine again! Do you agree?"

"YES !" shouted the crowd, and they all went to work.

"Sam, do you mind to first restore the city?" He asked and hugged her again.

"Of course not. That's right. "She smiled.

"Hey, Danny! And we will help too! "Smiled mischievously Dani.

"Really?" Wondered Danny.

"Of course! You are a team! "Jenn said and winked.

Danny sent Sam to his parents' house, which also had retired and returned to help. He and his friends were able to re-elevate the palace made it even nicer. They helped all the ghosts with demolished homes and signed autographs. Finally they went and fixed the main square. There were invited all the ghosts of great celebration evening organized by Danny. And he himself was prepared to go to Amity Park.

"Friend, will you find a place for us in your town?" Laughed James.

"There are, of course, but tonight you're coming with me. No objections! "Danny said and dragged his friends in his parents' house.

The evening was noisy and cheerful. They decided again to celebrate the birthday of Danny. Then they all went to their rooms. Danny and Sam were in his room.

"Today I have not a gift, but at least you spent better." Sam sighed.

"If you are here I do not need gifts."He smiled Dani and the two kissed.

Then the door was opened and Dani, James Jenn, Tucker and Jazz entered in the room.

"Hey Valentine! Pay attention to us! "Tucker caught them.

"I'm bored! To everyone. Any ideas? "Began to fret Dani.

"Hmm ..." Danny looked at the cluster and chuckled "I, Dani and Sam against Tucker, Jazz, James and Jenn! Find your base, we are here! "Danny shouted and was quick to earn the" enemies "of the room.

"Challenge accepted! Time for battle! "James laughed and went to organize his team.

And so they played all night on this game.


End file.
